


Rick and Tracy

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Series: School Assignments [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: Find this work on:✿DeviantArt✿A retelling *cough cough* of Rumplestiltskin. It was done for a class assignment, though, I do think I went a bit *cough* off topic...Maybe it's more like a story with Rumplestiltskin references..MegaNext.Soondare.YannDann.E-cookie for the first person to see the connection between the usernames. ;)HOLO is a re-vamped *cough* version of HALO.SAMs comes from Sims.I just had a cold, which explains why I am coughing so much. *cough*(Lol.)Once again, Lame title is not lame.It's STEWPID.Yup.Edit: The Angry emoticon was switched to the other side.2019 edit: adfsd;iojf this suckssss





	Rick and Tracy

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d4gsc8n) ✿  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> A retelling *cough cough* of Rumplestiltskin. It was done for a class assignment, though, I do think I went a bit *cough* off topic...
> 
> Maybe it's more like a story with Rumplestiltskin references..
> 
> MegaNext.  
> Soondare.  
> YannDann.
> 
> E-cookie for the first person to see the connection between the usernames. ;)
> 
> HOLO is a re-vamped *cough* version of HALO.  
> SAMs comes from Sims.
> 
> I just had a cold, which explains why I am coughing so much. *cough*
> 
> (Lol.)
> 
> Once again, Lame title is not lame.  
> It's STEWPID.
> 
> Yup.  
> Edit: The Angry emoticon was switched to the other side.
> 
> 2019 edit: adfsd;iojf this suckssss

Tracey was doomed. DOOMED.   
The homework was due the next period and she didn't do it. Not to mention that her grade was barely passing as it was.   
"This is what happens when you have a videogaming marathon." she groaned. "Stupid HOLO and SAMs." Though she did admit the games were extremely fun.   
"You want me to do your homework?" said a voice. It was Rick. The resident class geek.  
"Uh...really?"  
"For a price."  
"Uh...ok...what, I have...50 cents on me?" Tracey said after digging through her pockets. She DID have $2.00, but she spent most of her money on the barely edible lunch.  
"That'll do." He sighed. "The worksheet?"   
"I don't have it with me."   
"Of course, you don't." He sighed. "Luckily, I took the extras."  
"You take extras?"  
"They certainly didn't need all that paper, so I decided to take some to use for scrap paper."  
"...You use scrap paper?" Seriously, Tracey never knew that Rick was such a hippie.  
"My parents were hippies." He said. "It rubbed on me." Ah. That explained it. Rick quickly filled out the worksheet while Tracey looked on with envy. He handed to her when he was finished. "The money, please?"  
Tracey looked around carefully. "Keep it safe." she said with unnecessary drama.   
Rick frowned. It looked like she was paying him for drugs or something. He sighed, adjusted his glasses and focused again on the board for the remaining class minutes.   
  
A week later, Tracey once again forgot to do her homework. "D@mn." she said.  
"Again?" Rick asked.  
"Again." she sighed.  
Unfortunately, this time, it was an essay.  
"The goddess of mercy must be smiling upon you." he said with sarcasm. "I did two essays this time."  
"Two?" Tracey said, hardly believing her luck. "Why two?"  
"Because I didn't like the first one enough." He said as if that was the obvious answer.  
"Oh." Tracey said. She dug into her pocket for change before remembering...she didn't have any. "Fff---Frederickson!!" She seethed.  
"Frederickson...?" Rick said, confused.   
"What, am I not allowed to censor myself?" Tracey said.   
"Um, no, it's fine." He said, deciding not to say that she had no problem saying 'd@mn'.   
"Ok. Well, I don't have any money today.... Spent my last cents on the vending machine."  
"Well, that IS a problem."  
"Hmm..." Tracey contemplated. "Do you...play HOLO?"  
"The Massively Muliplayer Online Role-Playing Game? Why yes, I do." He said nonchalantly.  
"Oh oh, cool! I got a rare Tesuki Scythe yesterday night!"  
"A..Tesuki Scythe?" His eyes widened.   
"Yup! Do you want it? I can give it to you."   
"R-really? Why?" He found it hard to believe that this girl would be willing to give up a Tesuki Scythe.  
"It's not my style." She shrugged. "So how about it?"   
"Sure, that'd be fine." He said. And with that, he gave her the essay.  
  
Tracey had a blast playing with her friends online, MegaNext, Soondare, and YannDann.   
They had a nice discussion on random stuff that was both stupid and irrelevant to anything. The current topic was internet memes.  
"I love nyan cat." YannDann said. "It's so freaking awesome."  
"It's stupid." Soondare said.   
"Says the girl who ate a poptart this morning." YannDann said.  
"That says nothing!!"  
":3"  
"):<"  
"..." This was MegaNext.  
"What's up, MegaNext?" Tracey, or GamerGrl16, said.  
"I just got Rickrolled!" He said. Tracey laughed.   
"Oh, how was it?"  
"I thought I was clicking a link to a tutorial for beating the howlgowin!"  
"Oh, I hate that." Soondare said. "I thought I clicked a link for plushie ducks."  
"You like plushie ducks?" YannDann said.  
"You have something against plushie ducks??"  
"I don't!" Tracey typed. the conversation then turned toward ducks and Elmo. It was by 11:00 PM when she remembered about the Tesuki Scythe. She hit her forehead when realizing that she didn't know Rick's username. "Oh well, I'll ask him tomorrow."  
  
Tracey approached him the next morning.   
"Hey, I forgot to ask, but what's your username?" She said.  
"You have three guesses."  
"WHAT?"  
"And if you can't, you will be my slave for a day." He smiled. She widened her eyes.  
"Slave? Are you serious?"  
"Of course, not. Maybe." He said as he toyed with his pen.  
"Argh! I wouldn't know!"  
"Of course you would, GamerGrl16."  
Tracey widened her eyes.  
"I only have three friends on HOLO, so...YannDann!"  
"Nope."  
"SoonDare!"  
"Nope."  
"MegaNext!"  
"Yup."  
Tracey sighed, having narrowly escaped the fate of slavery. "What would you do if I didn't guess right?"  
"Oh, I dunno. Make you buy me pizza?"  
"That's it?"  
"Pretty much."  
Tracey giggled. The giggles turned into a laugh. She fished into her pocket and gave him $5.00.   
"I got my allowance yesterday night."  
"You're treating me, anyways?" He said.   
"Um, no, I'm paying in advance in case I forget my homework again."  
"Speaking of homework, did you do last night's?"  
"...No."  
"HOLO?"  
"HOLO."  
"You have problems, Tracey." He sighed as he gave her the homework.  
Tracey smiled. "You're the best, Rick!"


End file.
